Equestria Grand Prix Part 1
Equestria Grand Prix Part 1 is the nineteenth episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Beaten by Jackson Storm, Christine and K.A.R.R., Princess Yuna suffers a terrible crash (the very same crash as Lightning McQueen's biggest wreck ever) when she speeds the Fabulous Shooting Star up to catch up too much fast and got badly injured during the race at Manehattan. When Equestria Grand Prix arrives, Princess Yuna, her friends, Solarna, Sharon, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, some World Grand Prix racers, Ryan "Inside" Laney, Chase Racelott, Bubba Wheelhouse, Danny Swervez, Herbie, Giselle, Jackson Storm, Christine and K.A.R.R. enters the three races (the first race at Ponyville to Canterlot, the second race at Canterlot to Appleloosa and the third race at Appleloosa to the Golden Oak Library) to win the Biggest Trophy and Prize Ever. Fizzlepop, Grubber and Smokey must train Yuna, her friends, Solarna, Sharon, Lightning, Cruz, Cal, Bobby, Francesco Bernoulli, Jeff Gorvette, Shu Todoroki, Raoul CaRoule, Herbie, Giselle and K.I.T.T. to be the greatest racers ever. Princess Yuna's Best Racing Days Ever/Jackson Storm arrives The episode begins with Princess Yuna being the best racer just like Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez, she had the best days ever. One day, Jackson Storm was ready to settle a score with Yuna as they agreed to each other for a race. At the Golden Oak Library/The Race at Manehattan/CRASH!!!!! At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna was having a hard time while practicing for the race against Jackson Storm. Then, Harumi comforts her and told her about how she lost her parents during the attack of the Great Devourer, once she was the Quiet One, and she eventually redeemed herself. Soon, K.I.T.T. (as Ecto-88) explains that he stars in Ready Player One when he was Parzival’s DeLorean but he got wrecked when Nolan Sorrento on his MechaGodzilla knocked him with its tail, but thanks to Dipper, K.I.T.T. became a new. At the Manehattan Speedway, Orange Cake was happy to see her grandparents and aunt, Orange Bloom. When the race begins, Yuna was getting a head start while Storm tries to catch up with her. Later that night, Yuna drives the Fabulous Shooting Star to the pit stop when her gas if filled up and new tires are changed before Storm. Once Yuna quickly drives out of the pit stop, Storm was almost done. Yuna and Snowdrop watched in shock while Storm, K.A.R.R. and Christine were ready, But Yuna finally reached the finished line and won. All of a sudden, one of the Shooting Star’s rear tires popped, skidded out of control, Yuna hits a wall, goes into an air and into a barrel roll until the scratched, rusted, very dented and damaged Shooting Star stopped. With the Shooting Star in bad shape, when an ambulance, a tow truck, Mike 08, Didi 05, police cars and a firetruck came to help but Yuna was extremely, very badly and painful injured and wounded as she was taken to the hospital. A few days later/Yuna watches Doc Hudson's crash/Luna arrives A few days later, Yuna was resting at the hospital as Dr. Joshua Sweet tends her injuries and E.T. worked his powers to heal on her horn with his finger. In Canterlot, Yuna (has a lot of bandages) is watching over the Shooting Star (was in primer) as it gets enough repairs while Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 were in good hands. Then, Yuna was watching the video about how Doc Hudson aka the Fabulous Hudson Hornet crashes in 1954, she even watched The King and Lightning McQueen's accident as well. Just then, Princess Luna arrived, she brought gifts (including pictures of the gang from Radiator Springs, new toys, picture book from the School of Friendship, and her old equipment). Yuna tells Luna about how she feels the way Lightning felt, it was heartbreaking. Then, Grubber, who came to check on her. Yuna told Grubber to have the Shooting Star up and running again, Grubber agreed as he brought E.T. to heal the rest of her body. Equestria Grand Prix is arriving/Training at the Golden Oak Library After that, the upcoming Equestria Grand Prix is arriving which give Yuna the oppertunity to get back on her hooves. At the Golden Oak Library, she and her friends started training on their own for that time to come. A new paintjob for the fixed up Fabulous Shooting Star/Getting back on her hooves At the Paint Shop, Gyro Gearloose was working on fixing Yuna's race kart. The Fabulous Shooting Star was painted all navy dark blue, the decals of Dinoco, and including the old and new stickers. As for Yuna, she was able to absorb E.T.'s healing finger. At last, she got herself back on her hooves. Arriving at Equestria Grand Prix/Fizzlepop meets Ryan Laney It was time to make ready for the Equestria Grand Prix, as Yuna, her friends, Solarna, Sharon, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez and K.I.T.T. got onto the Mighty Bus and make ready for thier oppertunity for it. Arriving at Equestria Grand Prix, there was a huge party with honoring Yuna and her friends and serving snacks (including sandwiches, cookies, donuts, muffins, pies, wasabi, and other good stuff), drinks (including Buzz Cola, Pitt Cola, water, Purple Flurp, and a lot more), racers including Francesco Bernoulli, Shu Todoroki, Jeff Gorvette, Chase Racelott, Danny Swervez, Bubba Wheelhouse, Ryan “Inside” Laney, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Brick Yardley, and other such are honoring Yuna, including race cars including the A-Team’s Van, the Mach 5, Kaneda’s Bike, Bigfoot monster truck, the 1960s Batmobile, and other teams welcoming her and her friends and are to oppose Yuna and her team. Then, Fizzlepop bumps into Ryan and they fallen for each other, and Ryan transforms into his unicorn form. Mabel was enjoying the party, especially Vanellope von Schweetz. To make matters worse, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, and Ned and Zed have arrived and spying on Yuna coming back on her hooves. They started to determind to get back at her, as they work up a new scheme. The next day/The First Race from Ponyville to Canterlot The next day, it was the first race of Equestria Grand Prix, the race from Ponyville to Canterlot. With the race to begin, Yuna and her friends got a head start. After the Nightmare Guards got into their racecars called the Nightmare Racecars, they followed Jackson Storm wherever he goes. Then, they energize enough maximum speed for him to catch up. As for Solarna, she had to go after them to warn Yuna and K.I.T.T. transforms into Ecto-88 as he and Solarna got ready. So, Yuna and her friends (uses their race karts), Dipper and Mabel (uses the Mystery Cart aka the Mystery Shack Golf Cart), Vanellope (uses the Candy Kart), Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Fizzlepop and Grubber (uses Kaneda's Bike), Solarna (uses K.I.T.T. as Ecto-88), Sharon, Francesco Bernoulli, Shu Todoroki, Jeff Gorvette, Raoul CaRoule, Chase Racelott, Danny Swervez, Bubba Wheelhouse, Ryan “Inside” Laney, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Brick Yardley, Mickey Mouse and his friends (uses their Roadster Racecars), Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, and Skystar, (uses Bigfoot monster truck), Herbie, Giselle, Princess Unikitty (uses her Cloud Car), Prince Puppycorn (uses his Trike), SpongeBob and Patrick (uses the Patty Wagon), the Nightmare Guards (uses the Nightmare Racecars), Jackson Storm, and Master Frown and Brock (uses Master Frown's Mech in its car disguise) were ready to reach the starting line. Just as the contestants were racing through Ponyville, some of the Nightmare Guards crashes their Nightmare Racecars by mistake as Yuna and her friends became the first to reach Canterlot. Yuna, Lightning and Cruz tied up/Winning the same trophy fare and square At last, Yuna, Lightning, and Cruz won with a tie. After winning the trophy, they all celebrated their winning. Meanwhile, the Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, the Storm King, Master Frown and Brock told the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, Christine and K.A.R.R. about Yuna and her friends winning. But then, Nightmare Moon brought more Nightmare Guards and Nightmare Racecars by getting ready to start cheating when they had to grab the journals. But then, Herbie overhears them and extremely enraged, he chased the villains away but not certain if they give up too easily. Back at Canterlot, Luna told Yuna how proud she was of her for winning. Then, Gallus gave Yuna some advice of being a true winner. Remembering Doc Hudson/More training with Fizzlepop, Grubber, Smokey and the Pillars Later, Lightning begins to remember Doc Hudson as he showed Yuna how much he'd enjoyed driving while practicing his race. At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna and her friends started training with Fizzlepop, Grubber, Smokey and the Pillars. Just then, Ryan arrived to see Fizzlepop and watched Yuna and her friends practice the race. The second race from Canterlot to Appleloosa/Thinking about Doc say The next day, the second race from Canterlot to Appleloosa has begun. Lightning, Cruz, Solarna, and K.I.T.T. were at the starting line, Yuna and her friends came just in time with Popeye Junior and his friends, Lightning begins to think about Doc what he said to him when he had to say something to her sooner. Trivia *The Equestria Grand Prix will take place in three races: the first race from Ponyville to Canterlot, the second race from Canterlot to Appleloosa and the third race from Appleloosa to the Golden Oaks Library. *Princess Yuna will be injured after she speeds the Fabulous Shooting Star up to catch up with Jackson Storm, Christine and K.A.R.R. and crashes it (the very same wreck that Lightning McQueen has), due to a faulty rear tire. *The Fabulous Shooting Star will be all fixed, good as new and primered up by Wrencher, Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Tyrone in a few days later after it was all dented and scratched when it was crashed. *Yuna and her friends will use their racecars, Dipper and Mabel Pines will use the Mystery Cart (aka the Mystery Shack Golf Cart in original version), Princess Solarna will use K.I.T.T. (in his Ecto-88 form), Princess Sharon will use The Mach 5, Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber will use Kaneda's Bike (from Akira), Wreck-It Ralph will use the Bigfoot monster truck, Capper will use the Flying Ford Anglia, Adam will use the Remote Control Racer, Negaduck will use K.A.R.R. and the Nightmare Guards will use their Nightmare Racecars while Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Francesco Bernoulli, Jeff Gorvette, Raoul CaRoule, Danny Swervez, Chase Racelott, Ryan "Inside" Laney, Bubba Wheelhouse, Jackson Storm and Christine will drive by themselves. *Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Smokey and the Pillars of Old Equestria will train the racers at the Golden Oak Library. *A reference from Cars 3 was made, when Yuna tries to catch up with Storm, crashes the Fabulous Shooting Star after goes out of control, hits a wall, flies into the air and into a barrel roll. *The Piston Cup racers, the World Grand Prix racers, the Mystery Cart, the Mach 5, the monster truck Bigfoot, the 1966 Batmobile, the Hot Wheels Highway 35 World Race Cars, the Pizza Planet Truck and RC will be featured in the race. *RC will grow into the size of the car by Yuna using her magic. *The episode continues in Equestria Grand Prix Part 2. List of Racing Teams Princess Yuna's Racing Team *Princess Yuna and Snowdrop - The Fabulous Shooting Star (racing no. 51 and main sponsor: Rust-eze) *Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila and Nyx - Magic Striker (racing no. 101 and main sponsor: LEGO) *Prince Sunlight - Hope Dino Truck (racing no. 45 and main sponsor: Dinoco) *Prince Jeremiah and Sunrise Shimmer - Wisdom Maker (racing no. 24 and main sponsor: Tank Coat) *Princess Flurry Heart and Princess Skyla - Crystal Mobile (racing no. 113 and main sponsor: The Crystal Empire) *Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet - The Mini Ecto-1 (racing no. 84 and main sponsor: The Ghostbusters) *Golden Apple - Honest Big Apple (racing no. 36 and main sponsor: The Apple Family's Apple Cider) *Arachna and Dragonsly - The Kind Spider Cart (racing no. 54 and main sponsor: Humblebee's Animal Hospital) *Brownie and Red Beret - The Laughing Army Brownie (racing no. 12 and main sponsor: Sugarcube Corner) *Emerald and Scrappy-Doo - The Brave and Generous Mini Mystery Machine (racing no. 9 and main sponsor: Mystery Inc.) *Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam - The Loyal Rainbow Flyer (racing no. 90 and main sponsor: The Rainbow Cola) *Sugar Apple - The Sugary MacIntosh (racing no. 76 and main sponsor: Sugar Belle's Bakery) *Apple Feather - The Winged Apple (racing no. 88 and main sponsor: The Cutie Mark Crusaders) *Game Player and Game Facer - The Video Game Cart (racing no. 67 and main sponsor: Litwak's Arcade) *Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt and Joe Joey - The Mini Ecto-1 (2016) (racing no. 16 and main sponsor: The Ghostbusters) *Quaker - The Earthquake (racing no. 11 and main sponsor: Clutch-Aid) *Treasurer - The Pirate Cart (racing no. 2 and main sponsor: Pirates Inn) *Round Up - The Bovine Catcher (racing no. 4 and main sponsor: Starla's Barn of Fun) *Hurricane Cloud - The Storm Slicer (racing no. 77 and main sponsor: The Wonderbolts) *Indigo Marble - The Stone Driller (racing no. 89 and main sponsor: Cheese Sandwich's) *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake - The Mystery Cake (racing no. 53 and main sponsor: Buzz Cola) *Orange Cake - The Flying Cake (racing no. 60 and main sponsor: Marble Cake's Cake Bakery) *Cream Puff - The Cream Pie (racing no. 91 and main sponsor: The Creamie Puff) *Zeñorita Cebra - Auto Repair (racing no. 7 and main sponsor: Sodor Steamworks) *Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet - The Richie (racing no. 99 and main sponsor: The Ponyville Bank) *Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny - The Miniature Version of Goofy and Max's yellow AMC Pacer wagon (from A Goofy Movie) (racing no. 78 and main sponsor: Lucky Charms) *Birthday Bash - Birthday Mobile (racing no. 72 and main sponsor: Party City) *Midnight Sapphire and Stary - Star Glider (racing no. 86 and main sponsor: Hostile Takeover Bank) *Rainbow Chakra - The Hippie (racing no. 52 and main sponsor: Fillmore's) *Prince Edmond - Mini Flying Ford Anglia (racing no. 1 and main sponsor: Hogwarts Castle) *Josephine - Mini Hogwarts Express (racing no. 2 and main sponsor: Diagon Alley) *Judy - The Shy (racing no. 3 and main sponsor: Henry's Forest) *Roger - The Mighty Jet (racing no. 4 and main sponsor: INGTR) *Eliza - The Really Splendid Red (racing no. 5 and main sponsor: James' Paint) *Daffodil - The Percy Kart (racing no. 6 and main sponsor: Sodor Mail) *Joshua and Katrina - The Steam Tram (racing no. 7 and main sponsor: Toby's Tram Ride) *Angus and Fergus - Scottish Racer (racing no. 9 and main sponsor: The Scotland Hotel) *Orlean - Great Western (racing no. 11 and main sponsor: Tiana's Palace) *Polly - Tadpole Brakevan (racing no. 12 and main sponsor: Moe's Tavern) *Cullen - Great Racer Scott! (racing no. 13 and main sponsor: Piston Cup) *Adam - The Remote Control Racer (racing no. 99 and main sponsor: Pizza Planet) *Marie - The France Irish Racer (racing no. 22 and main sponsor: Blue Mountain Quarry) *Matilda - The Timothy Shovel (racing no. 55 and main sponsor: The Sodor Quarry) *Connie - Mini X-Wing Fighter (racing no. 57 and main sponsor: The Jedi Training Academy) *Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines - Mystery Cart (aka The Mystery Shack Golf Cart) *Pacifica Northwest - Mini Northwest Limo (racing no. 66 and main sponsor: Sleep Well Motel) *Gideon Gleeful - Gideon-Car (racing no. 31 and main sponsor: Lil' Gideon Shop) *Vanellope von Schweetz - The Candy Kart (racing no. 95 and main sponsor: Princess Yuna's Company) *Jules Brown - The Mini DeLorean Time Machine (racing no. 88 and main sponsor: Doc Brown's Clock Shop) *Verne Brown - The Mini Jules Verne Time Train (racing no. 90 and main sponsor: The National History Museum) *Huey, Dewey and Louie - The Duck Cruiser (racing no. 109) *Lightning McQueen (no. 95) *Cruz Ramirez (no. 51) *Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber - Kaneda's Bike (from Akira) *Princess Solarna - K.I.T.T./Ecto-88 *Princess Sharon - The Mach 5 *Princess Luna (crew chief) *Princess Celestia (co-crew chief) Team Beyond Equestria *Capper - ???? *Captain Celaeno - Pirate Ship Wheels *Captain Celaeno's Crew - Pirate Ship Wheels *Princess Skystar - SeaHippogriff Team Dinoco *Cal Weathers (no. 42) World Grand Prix Team *Francesco Bernoulli (no. 1) *Jeff Gorvette (no. 24) *Shu Todoroki (no. 7) *Raoul CaRoule (no. 6) Next Gen Racers *Ryan "Inside" Laney (no. 21) *Chase Racelott (no. 24) *Bubba Wheelhouse (no. 6) *Danny Swervez (no. 19) Team Disney *Mickey Mouse - (no. 28) *Donald Duck - (no. 3) *Goofy - (no. 8) *Minnie Mouse - (no. 89) *Daisy Duck - (no. 4) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit - (no. 99) *Pete - (no. 9) *Wreck-It Ralph - Bigfoot (monster truck) *Herbie (no. 53) *Giselle (no. 7) Team Cartoon Network *Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Ed-Mobile, Rocket Car or Eddy's Brother's Car *Princess Unikitty - Cloud Car *Prince Puppycorn - Trike Team Nick *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star - The Patty Wagon *Arnold and Gerald - Race Karts Team Smurf *Smurfette - Flower Car *Hefty Smurf - Heart of Strength *Brainy Smurf - Sci-Car *Clumsy Smurf - Clumsy Damage Team Nightmare *The Nightmare Guards - The Nightmare Racecars *Jackson Storm (no. 20) *Christine *Negaduck - K.A.R.R. *Master Frown and Brock - Master Frown's Mech (in its car disguise only) Songs and Music Score #I Hate Myself for Loving You - Joan Jett and the Blackhearts (before the Equestria Grand Prix's first race begins) Transcript *Equestria Grand Prix Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225